Scipio Returns
by Mistress Distress
Summary: My first fic ever...sucks. Anyways, Scipio returns and HornetProsper ScipioOC
1. Scipio's Return

_**Scipio Returns**_

**chapter 1 "The Thief Lord's arrival"**

"Hey kid! Halt!" cried a voice from behind. Scipio Massimo ran on, ignoring the weight of the bag he grasped.

"I'm not a kid!" He yelled, fleeing to an ally. He took a deep breath.

It was not the first, nor the second, but the fifth time he had to steel. Scipio, the has-been thief lord, was now a true thief. It had not been easy, but he was one.

He hadn't seen the gang since they went to Ida's. When he had decided not to become an adult, and to desert his true calling on the Merry Go Round of the Merciful Sisters, he had decided he wouldn't let being a kid bother him. He was fourteen, too young to have a job. Too old to be bossed around.

"That'll teach you," he breathed threateningly as the fat shop owner hurried down the road, puling up his trousers.

Scipio pressed hiss cheek against the stone wall. The loot he had stolen was just what he needed. He sighed when he thought of Prosper, Bo, Riccio, Mosca, and Hornet all happily living at Ida's. He would have gladly taken a bed if his personality didn't consist of sneaking, thievery, and mystery.

"Stupid kids," muttered Scipio. "Don't know what their missing." Scipio grabbed his loot and ran in the direction of Ida's.

"Ida where's Blacky?" asked Bo, referring to his cat.

"He ran upstairs Bo," called Ida, washing her dishes.

Hornet laughed as she watched Prosper arm wrestle Mosca, losing horribly. Riccio grinned wickedly as Mosca pressed Prosper's hand to the coffee table.

"HA! I win again Prop!" cried Mosca. Prosper groaned as Mosca flexed his muscles.

"Hey try me Mosca," said Hornet. Mosca groaned and Riccio smirked.

"Arm wrestling? YOU? Yeah right, this is an all boy sport Catty, no girls!" Riccio laughed as Mosca nodded an agreement.

"Shut up hedgehog or are you too embarrassed to admit you've never won before?" asked Hornet smoothly.

"Yeah right I'll take you on!" Scipio sat in the window, admiring Hornet's forceful shove as she sat down, ready for anything Riccio would bring.

"Nice one," Scipio whispered as Hornet forced his hand down. He was hidden in the shadows on the steps outside. Riccio scowled as Hornet did a victory dance. Prosper grinned too, watching with fascination as Hornet twirled around and picked up a giggling Bo. Scipio crept up to a spot on the grass and looked up at Hornet's window. Time to get inside.

Crawling stealthy, he threw a rope up to the window. Grasping it, he got up. Barely. Then he got inside, where Hornet's room, filled with books and a small air mattress was visible. He noticed that she wasn't there.

Scipio grabbed his loot bag and pulled the books out he was about to put them next to her bed as he always did, when he heard someone's familiar gasp behind him. He felt his cheeks burn scarlet behind his mask, as red as a tomato, as black as the midnight sky.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Scipio relaxed. Same old Hornet.

"Robbing the house Hornet, duh!" Scipio smirked. Hornet scowled.

"Wouldn't put it past you 'Thief Lord' but seeing as your a lying git with no real life..." Hornet smiled. She walked over to the bag of books and picked it up. She pulled a book out, and stroked the spine.

"Well Mr. Massimo, are you staying or what?" Hornet glanced at his boots. "or do you have better appointments to keep tonight involving you snogging your boots?" Hornet laughed and led Scipio downstairs.

So she had gotten cockier. Hmm. Scipio never liked Hornet's attitude, but he liked her ambition. She was a real hornet if you got right down to it. Scipio stun her a little too much.

"Hey guys, look who showed up tonight!" Before Scipio could stop her, she flicked a light on. Scipio felt himself blush as Prosper and the rest of the gang stare at him.

"Scip what are you doing here?" Bo bounced over to Scipio. He stared at him closely.

"Yeah Thief Lord. And why are you-?" Mosca looked at Scipio's boots. Then he relised that Scipio was indeed fourteen again. Prosper said nothing, but glanced at Hornet who had retreated to her usual sofa. She was reading a book.

"Yeah I'm fourteen. Turns out the Conte and the Contessa both cheated me. They fixed it up properly and let me on." Scipio pretended to be tying his shoe, when he realy was looking at Hornet. Her book hid her face.

"Hornet, what's wrong?" asked Prosper. Scipio clenched his fists. Prosper had always amazed Scipio with his sensitivity to girls. Scipio hated him for it, probably because he could never be that considerate to Hornet.

"Oh...ummm..." Hornet stopped, and shook her head toward the door. She walked out, and Prosper fallowed silently.

"So much for the return of The Thief Lord," muttered Scipio as he heard Hornet and Prosper go upstairs. What was up?


	2. Prosper Confesses

"Oh. So that's how it's going to be," Scipio muttered as Ida eyed him.

"Yes Scipio. You have to go to school." Ida and Scipio watched each other closely. Eye to eye, nose-to-nose, glare to glare.

"No way! That will blow my cover for sure Ida!" Scipio exclaimed, jumping up. Ida sipped her coffee.

"Well, then go back to your father because there is no way your being home schooled." Ida smiled as Scipio groaned.

"Fine, but I start on Monday with Prosper and Hornet," said Scipio menacingly. He stomped upstairs; listening to Ida's hallow laugh. Hornet was at the top of the stairs, grinning.

"So you're coming to school, oh 'Thief Lord?'" Hornet asked, grinning. She actually spoke to Scipio a few times in the single day he had been there. He had one cozy bedroom upstairs, and a few old friends gained. Except for one person.

"Yeah with you and-"Scipio stopped. He looked at Hornet as if he were x-raying her.

"Prosper?" she asked. Scipio nodded. "Give him time, he'll kick in eventually. He's just kind of annoyed." Hornet yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you at school 'Thief Lord.' "Hornet walked into her library of a bedroom, and Scipio walked to Prosper's.

Prosper was on his back looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had a lump of a mattress under him.

"Can I come in Prop?" Scipio asked. Prosper glared at him, but Scipio walked in anyways.

"Are you…OK with me staying here, or does this have to do with Hornet?" Scipio asked. Prosper jumped up, and stared at Scipio, who was trying to look innocent.

"What? How did you…?" Prosper sighed. He looked at Scipio unsmilingly.

"It's kind of obvious Prop. Every time I talk to her, you glare at me, or shut yourself up here," Scipio sat at the end of Prosper's mattress. "I'm not into her or anything." Prosper stared at him, cheeks flushed bright scarlet.

"I…..sorry Scip. I, do you mind not mentioning this to anyone?" Prosper asked. Scipio grinned.

"'Course not Prop. See you in the morning."

"Night."

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter, but this is just the beginning. **


	3. Plans for Hornet

1**Chapter 3**

Hornet rolled over on her mattress. The stars outside the window twinkled and winked at her. The moon stared at her as if to say, 'You knew it Caterina, you know you knew it.' Hornet groaned and picked up a random book. She couldn't take in a word.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on Scipio and Prosper, and she had the smallest temptation to listen at the door, but she couldn't face the guilt of Prosper's cutely flushed face and Scipio's awkward glances. She wanted to know what Prosper and Scipio had been talking about, but she was way too guilt-filled. She couldn't handle this.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Hornet whispered as a white cloud passed by the moon. She was going crazy. She listened to the lapping water of the canal, watched the stars, and smelled the saltiness of Venice. She was insanely mental for a few minutes, until she had an idea.

What if she tricked it out of Scipio? Lured him into telling her what Prosper and he had said. She smiled to herself and fell asleep with still more moonlight to shine.

"CATERINA! PROSPER! SCIPIO! MOSCA! RICCIO!" yelled Ida as a pidgin passed Prosper's window. "SCHOOL!" Prosper yawned and sat up. Scratching his back, he walked downstairs as he, Hornet, Scipio, Riccio, and Mosca trailed downstairs like zombies.

He regretted telling Scipio about his 'crush' on Hornet. Scipio was known for blackmail, and this was not good. Scipio kept passing him glances that said, 'haha I know something hornet doesn't know.' Prosper wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of zombies!" complained Ida as she filled their plates with scrambled eggs. "Can't you at least act like your listening?" Bo wandered downstairs, his cat Blacky in his arms.

"Ida, when do I have school?" he yawned.

"Not until 9:00 Bo!" Ida said as she cleaned off a pan with left over eggs. Hornet finished first, and raced upstairs to get ready.

Prosper was very aware of how the other kids at school pointed and whispered about Hornet and him. They knew that Prosper and Hornet were orphans, and they knew that they were close friends. They had laughed at Hornet for her nickname, laughed at Prosper for his real name. Kids.

After everyone got ready, they all headed to school. Bo waved goodbye from the window.

"Prop, what do you think of the new Thief Lord?" asked Hornet as she glanced at Scipio. Prosper stared at her. Was she flirting with Scipio?

"Nice Scip," muttered Prosper, angry and jealous. Scipio turned and looked at Prosper's hurt look, so he instead avoided Hornet.

"Welcome to Pidgin Poop Prep, the greatest school in Venice!" announced a sarcastic Hornet. Humored, they all walked in.

Prosper and Hornet led Scipio to the main office, where a cheap looking secretary snapped on a piece of gum.

"Mrs. Pertz, our foster mother Ida adopted a kid last weekend, and hoped he could come to school here..." Hornet said, presenting a nervous looking Scipio.

"Scipio Spavento now, eh' boy?" asked the woman. "He an' join yours home room Caterina," the secretary said.

"Ok thanks I'll tell Mrs. Tribbini ," Hornet said. She grabbed Scipio's hand and led him to Prosper and Hornet's home room. Wait? GRABBED HIS HAND?! Prosper glared at Scipio. Scipio looked back apologetically.

"Welcome to school Scip," muttered an angry Prosper.


	4. Art Class

**Chapter 4**

Scipio noticed Prosper's angry glares all right. Scipio wanted to shout at Hornet, 'What the hell, can't you see your breaking Prosper's heart?' But Hornet had stopped flirting in home room, and had carefully decided that she was doing wrong.

Hornet and Prosper weren't in his first period class, which was History. The teacher was an old hag. She had on maybe three, four layers of makeup and a dress worth a thousand laughs. All his other teachers were either too mean, too nice, or way too obnoxious. The best teacher was his Art teacher, period four. Hornet was in that class. He sat next to her, trying to sketch a winged lion. He was failing horribly. The teacher was Mrs. Thibideau, she was French and completely oblivious.

"Your wings look like Ida's mash potatoes," Hornet said mockingly as she made gentle strokes with her pencil all over her paper.

"Yeah, that's better than what I expected."

"Hey Scipio, can I ask you a question?" Hornet stared down at her paper. Everyone else in class was talking or drawing. They were loud, but Scipio had only ears for Hornet.

"This morning I was acting kind of...silly," Hornet muttered. She glanced at Scipio. "But I was hoping that you'd tell me what you and Prosper were saying last night. So I hoped that...being silly would make you tell me. So, will you?" Hornet grasped her pencil. What was she saying? That she flirted because she wanted something?

"Hornet, that's kind of between me and Prop- but why do you care?"

"Because, Prosper was mad at you for some reason. I thought it was about you lying to us awhile back, but its about something different. You said something that changed Prosper's mind..." Hornet connected all her sketches together, making it close to a lion. "What did you say?" Hornet asked miserably.

"I can't tell you that Hornet. I'm sorry, but I promised Prop. Wow, nice lion." Hornet's lion was almost complete. It was beautiful. It had long, curving wings, and a wild mane of fur. It was looking downwards, like it was sad.

"Hornet, that is awesome..." breathed Scipio.

"Yeah... it is." Scipio went to go sharpen his pencil, when he accidentally ran straight into a girl with long brown hair tucked behind her ears.

"Sorry! _Scusi_," the girl's green eyes flashed at Scipio, and then she walked over to a table covered with paper and pencils. She was the only person sitting there.

"Who's she?" Scipio asked Hornet when he sat down.

"Oh, her? That's Samantha. She's this American that came here a week after me. I don't know her very well, but she's supposedly an orphan that lives with her foster father, or something."

Scipio stared at the girl. Her hair went past her hips, long and wavy. Her clothes were beat up, but nevertheless she was beautiful.

"Samantha," he whispered the name like her was tasting cool ice cream.


	5. Dottore Massimo

1

Prosper sighed and stared into his locker. Everyone was exiting the hallway, going home. Prosper stayed put. He had never felt so horrible.

"So your not going to tell me?" demanded a voice from behind. Prosper turned to see Hornet and Scipio arguing. Prosper felt oddly happier at the sight.

"What's up guys?" Prosper asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Scipio took in a quick breath.

"I'll tell you when we get home Prop."

They left the building and passed the Grande Canal. Hornet was walking fast. Scipio was staring at his feet, which was no wonder when he walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Scipio. Helped the girl stand up. Her brown hair went down to her hips, and her green eyes x-rayed Scipio.

"Not the first time you've run into me," the girl mocked.

"Me run into you? Nah, must of been some other guy." Scipio seemed nervous. Prosper stared as the girl glanced at them.

"Well, my name is Samantha in case you wanted to know the name of your victim." Samantha smiled at Scipio.

"I'm Scipio," Prosper let out a whistle. So maybe Scipio wasn't trying to steal Hornet. Hmmmm.

"And I'm Prosper, and that's Hornet. Now can we get back to Ida's?" Prosper asked as the two kids locked eyes.

"Cool. I gotta go to the square. My...dad isn't home so I'm pretty bored," Samantha said quietly.

"Are you from a America? You don't sound like a Venetian," Hornet said.

"Yeah, I am. I shouldn't be here right now but, well, no one ever came for me." Samantha said.

"What?" Scipio asked.

"I was on vacation with my parents, for my birthday, but my parents drowned in the Canal, and the Merciful Sisters took me in. A man took me in, but he never...talks." Scipio nodded. Hornet put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're orphans too." Samantha nodded.

"Well, see you later," she said. Samantha hurried away.

"Wow. She's an orphan," Prosper said.

When they got to Ida's, Hornet hurried upstairs to her room of books, and Scipio went outside to play football with Riccio and Mosca. Prosper had finished his homework, so he decide to go see Hornet.

"Hey Prop, what's up?" Hornet said casually. Prosper shrugged, and picked up a book. He skimmed through it, and put it back.

"Hey Hornet?" Prosper asked.

"Yeah Prop?" Hornet answered.

"Scipio told me you wanted to know what happened last night...why Scipio and me were all secretive and nervous..." prosper sighed. "OK, I was nervous. It's because last night Scipio apologized for something that I was too paranoid to see he didn't really do, and you didn't-"

"Get away from me you Bastard!" yelled a frightened Scipio outside. Prosper and Hornet looked at each other and ran outside.

"You've been very bad Scipio! Now get away from those tramps, and come with me NOW! You deserve to get a licking! You deserve - " Dottore Massimo glared at his son as Riccio screamed. Grabbing him by his neck, Dottore brought Scipio home.

"He'll kill him!" sobbed Riccio. Mosca sobbed too, and soon they were all crying, and couldn't even answer Ida's questions.


	6. Apologies

**Chapter 6**

Hornet sobbed into a pillow, Ida paced the room, Prosper stared out the window with worry, Victor had his face in his hands, and Riccio sat with Mosca, rubbing his red eyes. Bo, trying to make Prosper feel better, was stroking his brother's left hand.

"That's child abuse, I tell you!" Ida shrieked. She was shaking angrily.

"Ida, we can't do anything. If we called the police to report Dottore, than we'll be filed as child stealers. If we try to get Scipio back, we'll be caught by the Dottore, and I hate to think that. We're stuck, there's no way around it." Victor sighed, for the hundredth time.

"There's no point arguing, I can go after him! I know where the house is, and I bet Scipio is just in his room! I'll just-"Hornet was cut off.

"There is no way you'll go. The Dottore knows where to find Scipio if he runs away anyways! You can't go!" Bo sobbed, falling into his brother's lap. Prosper stroke his brother's hair.

"Shh, Bo. It's ok…." Prosper soothed. "Hornet, no way. I know you want to find your boyfriend, but sorry! There is no way….!" Hornet looked hurt for a moment, and then stormed upstairs.

"What was that about?" Mosca asked Prosper.

"Nothing…" Prosper placed his brother on the chair, and stormed upstairs as well.

Hornet cried and cried. Her plan had been pointless, stupid even. Prosper was right. She had acted like Scipio was her boyfriend, when she didn't even want to go out with him. She had sucked up, and acted like a jerk.

Now Scipio was gone. His dad would beat him, for sure. What a stupid, stupid thing to do.

"Hornet, I'm sorry…" Prosper said. Hornet turned around, and saw Prosper standing in the doorway with tears leaking from his eyes.

"What…? No Prosper… I've been acting stupid all day! I just flirted with Scipio to find out…" Hornet paused, tears dripping. "….if you liked me." She finished. Prosper stared at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly hung open.

"But…."

"Enough for now!" Hornet stood up. "We need to find Scipio!"

"Ok, but how?" Prosper said, slightly happier.

"We'll need a phone, a ladder, and Samantha! This has to work, before the Dottore kills Scipio!" Hornet grabbed her notebook, and Prosper grabbed the tools. The only thing that was missing was their tears.


	7. The Rescue

**Chapter 7**

Scipio gasped in pain as his father lashed at his back.

"YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" he cried. "YOU UNOBEDIANT FREAK! YOU BASTARD!" Scipio's father whipped Scipio's back with his leather belt, causing Scipio to burst into tears.

"FATHER! PLEASE STOP!" Scipio screamed in pain. His father hit his bare back one more time, reopening the scars Scipio had gotten years ago. Scipio made a break for it, jumping up the long staircase. He made it to his room, which no longer had his belongings or even a bed. His room consisted of bare walls, no carpet, and a skeleton of a cat. Scipio gasped, approaching his cat's bare skull.

"No," Scipio whispered. He crawled over to the skeleton, cradling it in his arms. He wanted to scream, his father was a damn bastard from –

A thump came at his window, jumping him out of his mind. Samantha's brown haired head appeared.

"Sam?" Scipio whispered, dropping the skull and running to open the window.

"Scipio! What…happened?" she gasped at his welted bare chest, and almost fainted at the sight of the skeleton.

"Your dad is the devil…" whispered Samantha. She didn't look frightened, though. She looked almost use to that type of abuse.

"Come on, let's go. My dad is going to be coming-"Scipio stopped as a furious knock came at his door.

"LET ME IN SCIPIO, OR YOUR BACK IS AS GOOD AS RAW!" Scipio jumped at his father's voice, and practically hurtled himself out the window. Samantha helped him get down on the rope. Hornet and Prosper were at the bottom. Scipio had the cat skeleton in his hands.

"I couldn't leave…my cat…" Scipio gasped. He had no shirt on, and looked quite hurt.

"Scipio… your back…" gasped Prosper in horror.

"The…the cat…" Hornet fell backwards, and actually DID faint at the sight of the gruesome cat. Prosper caught her in his arms, lifting her up.

"Hornet…?" Prosper stared hard at her pale face. She was still breathing. Samantha and Scipio exchanged looks of embarrassment at the sight of Prosper holding Hornet.

"Let's go, Prop you can carry Hornet. We need to leave!" Samantha said. She began running down the side of the canal, her friends fallowing.

"Samantha, how'd you guys do it?" Scipio demanded as they reached Ida's house. Ida was waiting at the door.

"Scipio…? What's wrong with Caterina? What…is that a cat?" they filed into the kitchen, ignoring all Ida's questions. Victor was waiting in the kitchen.

"WHAT is a dead cat doing in here…? Hornet…?" Victor gasped. Prosper waved a hand in Hornet's face. She awoke a few minutes later, helping Prosper tell what happened.

"Caterina… why did you faint? Poor Prosper had to carry you all the way here!" exclaimed Ida. Mosca and Riccio smirked evilly at Hornet and Prosper's flustered faces, (they had joined them moments ago.)

"Prosper carried me?" asked Hornet, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"It's OK Ida, I'm fine!" Scipio muttered as Ida spread ointment all over his back.

"Scipio, I'll get your dad in jail if it is the last thing I do!" Ida said, almost to herself. "One thing is to yell at children, but to physically abuse them! Oh, Samantha, shouldn't you be going to see your dad?"

"Actually, he's my foster parent. Well, not really parent…but still. He doesn't care, as long as I get home to do my chores…" Ida nodded. Victor got up and grabbed the phone.

"I'm calling the police. That horrible man is going down! Scipio, you're not going back there…" muttered Victor. He sounded very grave, as he spoke on the phone.

"Sam, will you be OK going home?" asked Scipio as Samantha pulled on her jacket. Samantha just nodded.

"Bye, everyone…" Samantha left. Scipio looked concerned.

"Sam- wait!" Scipio left his kitchen seat, rushing after Samantha.

The moon shone on Scipio's bare back as he stopped.

"Samantha, you don't want to go back- do you?" Scipio asked. Samantha wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm fine, Scipio. My…parent is expecting me. He doesn't like me late," Samantha was about to leave, but Scipio pulled her arm.

"Sam, does your foster dad abuse you, too?" Scipio whispered. Samantha looked frightened, now.

"I-, I have to go Scip," Samantha turned and ran. Her long, brown hair swirled back as she ran, leaving Scipio alone with his confusion.


	8. A Simple Kiss

Chapter 8

Hornet smiled to herself. The thought of Prosper carrying her fainted body was enough to make her embarrassed, but very happy.

Prosper was staring at the ground. He looked embarrassed about the whole situation. Scipio was still outside, making them all curious. Ida and Victor looked very worried about Scipio and Samantha.

Riccio giggled, nudging Mosca. They both looked at Prosper's blushing face, knowing very well that they were embarrassing him. Hornet wished they would stop. Prosper obviously was under a lot of pressure. Bo sniggered at his older brother.

The door opened, and Scipio closed it. He kept his hand on the knob, leaning against the door. He rubbed his eyes, and glanced down at his deeply scarred chest. He looked troubled.

"Scipio, what's wrong?" Hornet asked quietly. Scipio shook his head. Bo glanced up, looking curiously at Scipio.

"Ida, am I staying here tonight?" Scipio asked.

"Yes, dear. The police are taking your father into custody, and we're going to show the police your scars tomorrow, as evidence. If that's OK with you…?" Ida said in a mute voice. She was obviously thinking of a rich, snobbish man who abused children. Not very inviting, if you asked Ida.

Hornet felt dizzy. The sight of bones always made her sick, and fainting over it had frightened her.

"Ida, I'm going to go to bed. I'm kind of dizzy, right now…" Hornet whispered. She ran up the stairs, ready to read for awhile until she fell asleep.

Piles of books surrounded her bed, forming dreams of whispering stories in Hornet's dreams. Sometimes she dreamt of Prosper, which she always kept to herself. Sometimes she dreamt that she was talking to her favorite book's characters, which she always enjoyed.

"I wonder why Scipio looked so worried," murmured Hornet.

"Probably just worried about Sam," said Prosper. Hornet turned to see him, standing in her doorway. Hornet jumped, out of shock.

"Prosper! Don't scare me like that!" protested Hornet. She couldn't help but smile, though.

"What? Were you expecting a ghost or something?" he teased. Hornet sighed, and rolled over on her bed.

"Something like that," she said quietly with a small smile. "You think Scipio likes Samantha, then?"

"Well, he's always smiling at her, always staring, talking, laughing…flirting even. He doesn't even realize it, but the poor thief's in love," Prosper muttered. He sat at the edge of Hornet's bed. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Hornet asked. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone your name at the Stella?" Prosper asked. Hornet paused.

"Well, when I first met Scipio, I told him my real name… and he laughed at me. I got mad, and he gave me a nickname instead. I liked being called Hornet. He was the only one who knew my name for awhile, until you found my name inside my books," Hornet said, pausing for a moment. "I didn't want you to laugh at my name."

"Hornet, I'd never laugh at your name! Ever since you found me and Bo, you've been the only one I like to talk to…about my mom and stuff. Scipio would never understand, and Riccio hates almost all adults. Mosca hates talking about adults…" Prosper took a deep breath. Hornet looked surprised, almost touched at his words.

"Prosper?" Hornet muttered. Prosper turned his head toward her. She smiled at him, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. Hornet let go after a long, romantic kiss. Her eyes sparkled, looking into Prosper's.

"Prosper, that was really sweet," muttered Hornet. Prosper nodded. He smiled, leaned in, and gave her one more kiss before bed.

**(a/n only a few chapters left! Thank you for the reviews!)**


	9. Have you any idea?

Chapter 9

Samantha clasped her knees, holding herself against the wall. James, the man who had adopted her, was drinking beer in the other room. He was fat, mean, and an alcoholic that Samantha loathed with a passion, the man that hated her.

Shivering, Samantha crawled over to a rag on the floor. She wrapped it around her, and paused for a moment. She heard a loud snore from the other room, telling her it was time to eat.

Standing up, Samantha approached the other room. The cabinet was visible from the other room, which Samantha could possibly snag a few crumbs from. She knew as a fact that this horrible man would never allow her anymore than school money, and always figured she would fend for herself.

Samantha's thoughts ran to Scipio as she grabbed a slice of moldy bread from the cabinet. He was so handsome, but why would he ever fall for some stupid American beggar? After all, he was in fact a Massimo. And no matter how many times he was beaten, he would never fall for her. As a friend, yes. As a girlfriend, never. Samantha felt tears run down her cheeks. Hornet and Prosper could fall in love; Hornet had no problem getting him to like her. However, they had been together for a long time. Samantha was just some normal looking girl, whom Scipio had just met.

"Gimme' da monee…." groaned James. Probably dreaming about sex, money, and other stupid things he longed for. What a jerk. He always ignored Samantha, watching his television all day long. He scraped a few dollars from his job as a bar tender, which he worked weekdays. Samantha wished she could smack this ugly bastard. He lived for the drinks, quite literally.

"Stupid, ugly, fat ass!" threatened Samantha. She wandered back to the other room, still hungry and pained.

Her dreams led her to a mysterious boy in a mask, who loved her with a passion.

"Those are some hurts, my young friend!" a fat cop mustered in awe, as he stared at Scipio's welted back. "It looks like death warmed over- no death period!" Scipio winced. He was in the back room at the station. Samantha hadn't showed up, which oddly depressed him. His back hurt like hell.

"Yeah… I know," Scipio whispered, putting his striped shirt back on. He walked back to the room everyone was sitting in.

"Would you like to say somethin' to your father?" an older cop questioned. Scipio nodded, slowly.

"Yes, I would, sir," Scipio muttered. The cop went down the hallway, where he had instructed no one to go into. Probably the cells.

"Now, Scipio, please don't abuse this chance…" Ida said quietly. "Please don't yell or anything… my poor heart will give out."

"Scip, please listen to Ida. We don't want any trouble…" Victor muttered darkly. Two cops came out with a greasy haired, dirty, mean looking man that seemed to be Scipio's father.

"Father…" Scipio whispered. The man glared at him. Then it hit Scipio, like a million choruses singing in his ear, what he should say to his father.

"Scipio-?" the cop started to say, but Scipio stopped him.

"You cursed son of a bitch! You bastard! You frigging jerk!" Scipio yelled. He scowled at his father. "You evil man! I can't believe how horrible you-!" Scipio took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. His father grinned wickedly, which made Scipio's heart feel like a dark, empty hole sucking in all the breath he had.

"Oh, dear Scipio! With that temper of yours…tsk! Tsk! Tsk! When will you learn you cause that pain yourself! If you hadn't run away from me, listened to your father…never mind." He grinned, one more time, before he broke free from the cops. His wicked smile extended. He clenched his fist, and drove it into the side of Scipio's head. The last thing Scipio saw was Samantha running into the station, blurring Scipio's vision.

Everyone surrounded Scipio's bed, as he took in deep breaths. His head ached, as if some woman in high heels had been dancing on it.

"I can't believe the cops let him loose!"

"They said they'd find him soon!"

"Oh, come on, Riccio. They are idiots! They don't know a criminal from a civilian!" Hornet's annoyed voice awoke Scipio from his bed. Scipio opened his eyes, noticing Hornet, Prosper, Riccio, Mosca, and Bo all standing there, arguing. Bo noticed him first off.

"Shh, he's awake!" whispered Bo in a slightly loud voice. Everyone stopped, looking down at Scipio. That's when Scipio realized the loud, annoying, beeping.

"Where…am…I?" Scipio whispered in astonishment. Samantha sat up from the corner, tearstained and sorrow.

"In the hospital," her voice sounded hoarse, quite…scared. How long had Scipio been asleep? Prosper raised his head.

"Guys…let's leave these two alone…" everyone fallowed Prosper out, leaving Scipio with Samantha. Scipio looked around: blue walls, tiled floor, hospital smell…yup. He was in the hospital. Samantha sobbed. Scipio sat up.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Scipio said, almost as hoarse as Samantha.

"You…fainted. For a few days. They fed you with a needle…I thought you…it was just a concussion, but it could have been far worse…" Samantha whimpered.

"I…was dreaming…beautiful dreams!" Scipio looked at Samantha, who had her head down, but was listening very intently..

"You were there…and…" Scipio blushed. Samantha felt her cheeks burn as well.

Scipio continued.

"You were…beautiful." That's all Scipio would say. Samantha smiled.

"I had a dream…about a boy. He had this…black bird mask on. He was on top of the roof of some…castle. He vanished, but I knew he was you." Samantha whispered. She held herself, tears running again.

"Why are you crying?"

"I….." Samantha sobbed. "You…I…can't. You deserve someone rich! Someone…who doesn't have to steal moldy bread from a drunken bastard! Someone who….can love without fear," Scipio looked surprised. What, for heaven's sake, was going on in Samantha's head? She was this graceful, beautiful angel! Yet, she thought he deserved better. No way was there a girl out there who out shined Samantha. In Scipio's mind.

"Samantha, have you any clue how much I like you? The second I saw you in art class, when you left me at Ida's last night…you were beautiful. I don't care that you have to eat moldy bread. I like you for you, not your wealth," Scipio paused. Samantha's flabbergasted face showed all her feelings, like a portrait meant to tell.

Scipio sat up, and walked over to Samantha, like a dream. Only real.

"Samantha, have you any idea how much I love you?"

(a/n Scipio has finally confessed! One more chapter! This one will be lengthy!)


	10. The End

Chapter 10

Samantha stared in shock as Scipio looked at her with pleading eyes. Is this how it was for Hornet? Or did she make a move on Prosper? She had to talk some girl to girl stuff with Hornet later on.

"Scipio…." Gasped Samantha. Scipio looked scared of her response. "I really….but…can't… no!" Samantha looked at Scipio, hard. "NO!" She ran out the door, passing everyone. They looked confused, even Hornet who had been sitting on Prosper's lap.

She stumbled out of the hospital, and ran in the opposite direction of her house. She had to leave! Scipio…he was so amazing. But last time she cared about someone, she lost them. No. She couldn't. NO!

She ran on, finally stopping at a water logged ally. Puddles splashed as Samantha stopped, pressing her cheek against the wall. Little did she know this was the same place Scipio had gone to when he ran from a fat shop owner.

Taking slow steady breaths, Samantha sat on the ground and hugged her knees. Should she run away? If so, where to? An orphanage? Scipio would surely persuade Ida to go searching for her. How he had looked at her! How much she wanted to wrap her arms around him, kiss him, hell, she would settle as long as he was near her! No…never again. She was afraid to love, for the sake of her dead family. Her brother, sister, parents…dog! All gone! Samantha sighed.

A heavy rainfall came down on Samantha, startling her. She sat up, and looked at the sky.

"Why can't you let me love, lord? Why?!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"You don't need to love me back," said a voice. Samantha turned and saw him, dressed in black, with the bird like mask. Samantha gasped. The mask from her dreams! Oh, dear lord…

"Scipio, is that you?" whispered Samantha, clutching her chest. She backed away.

"Sam, please don't run! You don't have to love me back, I've told you…" Scipio sighed, and pulled off his mask. "You don't have to be afraid!" His voice! So mysterious.

"My….family…" croaked Samantha. She looked at Scipio's bandaged head. "Look what happened! You almost died; you were almost beaten to death! Every time I love, they die, or something horrible happens to them, and I can't do anything…" Samantha began crying. Scipio raised his head, wanting to comfort her, but someone was emerging from the shadows…

"Oh, how very touching…" said a voice Scipio hated with much of his soul. "Yes, your mother often cried over useless things too. And look at her now! Moved to a different country, only to leave you behind!" Dottore Massimo emerged from the shadows, with a long leather belt, and a knife. Scipio stepped protectively in front of Samantha.

"Get away from here, father. The cops will be here soon! I don't need you here, ruining my life…" Scipio spat.

"Oh, only when you wouldn't have existed if it weren't for me?" the cruel man smirked. "Oh, and your cute little girlfriend! Don't tell me she ran away? What'd you do? Beat her the way I did you? Like father, like son-!" Scipio lunged himself at his father, punching and kicking.

"I-AM-NOTHING-LIKE-YOU!" Scipio screamed. His father drew the knife, and pointed it at Samantha's heart. Scipio yelped like a wounded puppy, standing in front of his friend.

"Leave her alone." An icy voice, so frigid and angry came out of Scipio's mouth. His father, however, smiled.

"Stand aside, Scipio, I'll kill you anyway. I just want the satisfaction of your pained face when this girl dies before she hits the ground!" a common criminal, Scipio thought.

Then he threw the knife.

And Scipio caught it. Good reflexes.

Samantha smiled. She walked passed Scipio, and pointed at his father's face. "You heartless old bastard!" she spat. Then she kicked him right where it hurt the most, causing Scipio's father to cry out in pain, falling over. Scipio laughed at his father's cries of pain, but his dad took a deep breath and stood up, eyes almost watering in pain.

"So, my stupid son had a girlfriend, now?" he assumed viciously. Scipio stood in front of Samantha once more, breathing in deeply. He drew the knife high into to the air, then dropped it.

"Sam, run!" Scipio grabbed Samantha's hand, feeling her quick pulse.

They both ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They took a deep breath, stopping at the Grande Canal. Samantha looked fearful, terrified. Scipio knew he looked much worse, so he decided not to say anything about the matter.

"Scipio…that monster, wanted to kill you…" gasped Samantha. Scipio nodded.

"He'd kill you too," Scipio whispered. He looked at her sadly.

"Scipio, why don't you get it? I can't hang out with you, I can't! Every time I love…" Samantha stopped. Scipio frowned.

"People die, Sam. That's part of life. I know it hurts, but I can almost guarantee it's not your fault they died. It's nobody's fault. You have to love, if not, life is just pointless! Please, at least be my friend. I won't force you to like me, but I can't promise you that I'll stop loving you," Scipio took a deep breath.

"Scipio…you're right," Samantha murmured. She buried her face in her hands, "but, I love you too…. I don't know what I'd do if you died!" Now Scipio did comfort her. He embraced her in a hug, and felt her tears on his shoulder. Cops passed them, probably after his dad.

Then, Scipio removed Samantha's hands from her face. Her face was red, and covered in tears. He wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Sam, do you trust me?" He whispered. He pleaded with her, begged. His eyes searched her eyes, looking for hope to cling to.

"I do trust you, Scipio. It's me I don't trust…It's the fact that I love you, and that part of me I don't trust," her fearful eyes filled with more tears. Scipio smiled.

"I trust you," he lifted her chin. She didn't pull away. She brushed her tears away.

Then he kissed her.

Sunday church bells went off in Samantha's head. Heaven's clouds fogged the rest of her head up. The kiss ended all too soon.

"Scipio, why me?" She whispered.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I know, and I love you," Scipio said. Samantha's hazel eyes sparkled, but stopped when they heard voices.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Shouted a cop. Oh no.

Scipio's evil father was running on the other side of the street. Cops ran after him, and hopped into their boats. Sirens filled Samantha and Scipio's ears.

"Run, Sam!" Scipio whispered. Samantha shook her head.

"No way!" She said. They turned and watched as the evil man was cornered. Samantha looked fearfully from Scipio to his father.

"Let's go," Scipio said. He took her hand, and ran towards the hospital to see the gang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were all sitting with the doctors, explaining how Scipio had run after Samantha. Hornet, Prosper, Bo, Riccio, and Mosca all tried talking to them at once.

"What happened?" Riccio asked.

"Are you crazy, Scip?" Mosca asked.

"Are you guys in love?" Bo asked.

"Bo!" Hornet and Prosper said in unison. Samantha and Scipio tried explaining everything that happened to them, conveniently leaving out their kiss.

"My God, that man is going to h-!" Ida started to say, but Victor shot her a look, and nodded his head toward Bo. Ida blushed. No talking like that around Bo.

"I agree, Ida. The cops are after him. I just want to forget about him. Oh yeah, can I bury my cat out back? He… my dad killed him, and I just want to make sure he has a burial," Scipio murmured. Everyone but Samantha knew he had a thing for cats.

"Sure, Scipio. As long as it is not too close to my plants," Ida said. Scipio nodded gravely. Samantha glanced up at Ida.

"I'm going to find an orphanage, Ida. My….dad is not very keen on raising me. In fact, he's mostly drunk all the time. He's a bartender, that's how much he drinks," Samantha whispered. Scipio looked at her in horror.

"No way! You can live here, right Ida?" Scipio asked, but Samantha shook her head.

"Bo, Hornet, Prosper, Riccio, Mosca, and you already live here. I'd be intruding! I can't stay here, no matter how much I'd like too. I'm sorry, I've got to go. Maybe the Merciful Sisters will let me go to my school…I hope. Bye guys," Samantha walked to the door. Scipio ran over to her.

"NO! You aren't going to the Merciful Sisters! There is no way I'd even see you again, Sam. Please, if you care about me at all you'll stay here…" tears ran down Scipio's cheeks. He never cried. Mosca gaped at him. Riccio gasped. Bo started to wail. Hornet, however, walked up to Samantha and led her upstairs.

"You can sleep in my room. We have a few air mattresses left, that is, if Ida's OK with it?" Hornet asked Ida.

"Of course! I never turn down children. However, I think we'll have to stick with seven. I'd go broke with more than seven children!" Ida said. She laughed, along with Victor.

"Ida, you are too kind for your own good. You kids go show Samantha around, now!" everyone filed out, not knowing that Victor was about to propose to Ida.

"Samantha, I'm glad you're staying with us," Scipio whispered to her.

"Yeah, me too, but this means that we'll being seeing a lot of each other," Samantha said.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Scipio whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Samantha kissed Scipio's cheek. Everyone giggled, and Scipio blushed. Prosper put his arm around Hornet.

"How is it that Riccio and Mosca don't have girlfriends, but we do Scip?" Prosper teased.

"I don't know, but I hope they are straight, Prop," Scipio said. Everyone laughed at this. Bo kept giggling; but on the other hand, he had no idea what everyone was talking about.

"Samantha, you have got to see my fan collection!" Bo said. "And Hornet's books, Mosca's fishing stuff, Riccio stuffed animals, and Ida's cameras. This house is so cool!"

"I think I'm going to like it here," Samantha said to Scipio. They both smiled.

**(a/n the end! It makes me sad! But, finally! Thanks for the reviews, this is the end, even though I wish it wasn't. I'm going to start working more on other stories!) :)**


End file.
